


Don´t Stop

by DarkFinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angustía, Centrado en Sakura, Drama, F/M, Final AU, Final realista, Lo que debería haber pasado, Muerte de personajes, Narusaku leve, Naruto vs Sasuke, No Beta, Sakura se arrepiente, Sasuke malvado, Sasuke no se evangeliza, mencion de violencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFinger/pseuds/DarkFinger
Summary: Ella no podía parar, algo dentro suyo se lo advertía./"Sus órganos internos estaban destrozados y seria cosa de minutos antes que su cuerpo terminara por ceder"/ /"—Sakura-Chan— La voz del rubio sonó entrecortada"/ /"—No intentes hablar—ella suspiro mientras que se sentía cada vez más débil".
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	Don´t Stop

Sus piernas quemaban, pero no podía detenerse, su respiración era errática y su brazo se sentía como lava ardiendo y aun así nada de eso iba a lograr que parara.

Aquel presentimiento estaba comiendo su cabeza, sentía como su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y la sensación horrorosa en su vientre iba aumentando a medida que los segundos pasaban, sus reservas de chakra estaba casi agotadas lo que le impedía dar un impulso adicional a sus piernas para aumentar su velocidad, en ese momento deseó haber entrenado solo un poco más, se maldijo a si misma por no haber estado más preparada, por no ser más fuerte, ser una mejor kunoichi, sentía tanta vergüenza e ira que por un segundo estaba segura que nunca iba a poder volver a respirar sin sentir los dolores agudos en su pecho. Ella había sido tan estúpida confiando en un hombre que le había demostrado una y otra vez que nada de lo que hiciera iba a ser suficiente para siquiera considerarla una igual, nada iba a hacer que ella cambiara en sus ojos, y mientras más pensaba en eso ni siquiera ella misma podía convencerse de que realmente había cambiado. Pero en ese momento lo único que su cabeza podía pensar era en haber hacer un último intento solo por él, no pensó en todo lo que conllevaba eso y ahora iba a vivir con las consecuencias de su inutilidad.

Ella podía sentir conscientemente la forma en la que sus músculos se acalambraban con cada paso que daba y aun así se obligó a seguir, sabía dónde iba a encontrarlos, algo intuitivo dentro de su corazón se lo gritaba desde el momento que abrió los ojos para ver a su sensei mirándola con tanta lastima y no sabía si era su imaginación pera también pudo percibir una pisca de decepción en aquellos ojos oscuros, y ella no estaría sorprendida en lo más mínimo si eso era verdad.

  
Intento desviar sus pensamientos de esa vía, ahora no tenía sentido recriminarse a sí misma por lo que sucedido, recordó que en ese momento lo único que importaba era compensar sus errores y apoyar a la única persona que siempre había estado para ella sin esperar nada a cambio, y sin embargo sus pensamientos se seguían desviando, su mente no podía parar de imaginar miles de escenarios distintos ¿Había Sasuke finalmente caído lo suficiente para terminar con la vida de Naruto? ¿Podría Naruto haber hecho entrar en razón? ¿Estarían los dos muertos? Sus lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos pero con una voluntad de hierro no dejo que cayeran, ella ya había cometido un enorme error por culpa de sus sentimientos y no iba a permitirse cometer otro.

  
Cuando finalmente llego al lugar que buscaba sintió que su corazón dejo de trabajar por un segundo al ver la desolación que la rodeaba, intento con todo su ser negar la vista frente a ella, pero no había ninguna duda de ello, todo estaba completamente destrozado, enormes cráteres rodeaban el lugar y justo en el centro de la destrucción completamente inmóvil, destacando entre medio de la tierra muerta y el caos absoluto estaba él, Naruto, Sintió como el aire salió de sus pulmones con fuerza y ni siquiera trato de inhalar, todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido mientras registraba la horrenda visión del rubio, después de haber atendido pacientes durante tantos años podía decir, con solo una mirada, que las condiciones en las que se encontraba el chico eran completamente alarmantes, su figura estaba completamente tendida en el suelo y rodeándolo había una anormal cantidad de sangre. La bilis subió a su garganta mientras obligaba a sus piernas a moverse a pesar de sentir como si pesaran una tonelada cada una, su mejor amigo estaba ahí desangrándose profundamente mientras ella había estado dentro de un genjutsu, había estado luchando con Sasuke a quien ella rogó una y otra vez que la amara sin importar las veces que trató de matarla. No pudo soportarlo más y antes de darse cuenta estaba en el suelo vomitando, el ácido quemaba su garganta pero nada de eso podía detenerla, no esta vez, así que limpiando sus labios con su antebrazo se arrastró lo mejor que pudo al cuerpo de Naruto.

  
En su vientre había un enorme agujero que sangraba profusamente mientras que una gran cantidad de cortes y magulladuras se encontraban por todo su cuerpo, sus órganos internos estaban destrozados y seria cosa de minutos antes que su cuerpo terminara por ceder, de hecho estaba segura que Naruto estaba vivo únicamente por su tenacidad, su ojo derecho estaba completamente hinchado que casi no podía distinguirse y en donde se supone que debía de estar su brazo, solo quedaba una enorme cantidad de sangre viscosa y negra junto con la carne quemada de su hombro. Las lágrimas ya no podían ser detenidas mientras se arrodillaba junto a Naruto y comenzaba a usar la última cantidad de chakra que le quedaba para empezar a curarlo, maldijo internamente cuando noto que con su capacidad actual le sería imposible curar las enormes heridas del chico.

  
Tantos arrepentimientos la atravesaban que se encontró divagando en cientos de escenarios sin importancia, si tan solo ella no hubiera utilizado lo que quedaba de su sello para recuperar a Sasuke de una de las dimensiones de Kaguya ella quizás, podría haber salvado la vida del rubio, si no hubiera intentado darle una última oportunidad a Sasuke quizás, y solo quizás el chico no la habría incapacito y podría haber estado junto a Naruto en su pelea. Millones de ideas que su mente no podía parar de reprocharle, mientras todo pasaba a través de sus ojos en segundos, y como si una alarma se hubiera prendido escaneo a profundidad lo que quedaba del terreno en busca del Uchiha pero no pudo encontrar a nadie más.

  
Con una mano aun en el vientre de Naruto y la otra en su brazo tratando de evitar mas perdida de sangre y mantener su corazón latiendo, ella se obligó a calmar su mente hasta que solo quedo la frialdad analítica que todo ninja medico debía desarrollar para poder tratar a sus pacientes, comenzó a buscar alguna manera de mantenerlo con vida hasta que alguien los encontrara, pero todo parecía completamente imposible, su cantidad de chakra era increíblemente menor a lo que necesitaba y su sello estaba completamente vacío.

  
Luego de unos segundos llenos de desesperación rebusco en las profundidades de su mente hasta que una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió cuando encontró el recuerdo de una mujer en particular, todo estaba borroso pero recordaba con extremo detalle como Chiyo-baasama, con quien había derrotado a Sasori, había podido devolverle la vida al Kazekage con un jutsu, era tan horripilante como magistral la forma en la que mujer había logrado lo que ella creía imposible hasta ese punto, las resurrecciones no eran algo natural, ni siquiera en un mundo donde la gente podía doblegar los elementos a voluntad, dejando de lado la imitación bastarda que planteaba el edo tensei, donde los cadáveres animados de las personas muertas se movían a voluntad de un titiritero, lo único que había logrado una resurrección real era el poder de los ojos de un Dios y aun así una simple kunoichi, solo con su ingenio y tenacidad había logrado compararse, a pesar del costo que eso le conllevo.

  
Solo le tomo un instante decidirse, la vida de Naruto valía mucho más que la suya, él era quien se encargaría de mantener la paz en el mundo, fue gracias a él que habían ganado la guerra y después de todo lo que había hecho por ella durante toda su vida , ella encantada daría la suya por la del Uzumaki. Quizás con esa última acción finalmente podría parar de cometer errores, podría redimirse y expiar todas las cosas horribles que había le hecho alguna vez

  
Con una sonrisa nostálgica pero firme tirando de sus labios comenzó a transportar su propia fuerza vital hacia sus manos, el jutsu en si no era demasiado difícil cuando tenías un control de chakra tan alto como el suyo, de hecho Tsunade-Sama le había confesado que ni siquiera ella como la mejor medica de la tierra del fuego, y probablemente del mundo shinobi, podía maniobrar su fuerza de esa manera, solo Chiyo-baasama, una anomalía que según la leyenda había moldeado chakra desde el segundo que nació y ahora ella misma tenían en sus manos la posibilidad de utilizar su fuerza vital y convertirla en el chakra curativo más potente existente. Lo redirigió con una facilidad practicada hacia a las heridas más grandes de Naruto y comenzó a estimular las células de sus órganos para que comenzaban a duplicarse generando nuevos tejidos, prácticamente ella le estaba creciendo un nuevo sistema digestivo, al mismo tiempo que mantenía su corazón latiendo y su cerebro trabajando, algo terriblemente complejo que la más pequeña distracción podría llevarlo a la muerte ,y aun sabiendo eso ella no pudo evitar apreciarlo por una última vez, su cabello rubio tan desordenado como siempre brillaba alegremente con la luz del amanecer, su cara a pesar de sus heridas parecía calmada y sus inconfundibles bigotes, que parecían haber sido marcados con un pincel, aun machados de sangre, la hicieron sonreír.

  
Cuando lo estabilizo lo suficiente una de sus manos rápidamente se acercó a su rostro y con una suave caricia pudo ver como sus lesiones se curaban bajo su toque, su mano se quedó un poco más de tiempo de lo necesario sintiendo como el calor la envolvía, Naruto era como el sol, cálido y alegre y ella sintió como su estómago caía al pensar que no iba a poder verlo otra vez, ella no podría verlo convertirse en Hokage, no estaría para ver a Ino casarse, no volvería a curar pacientes junto con Tsunade, nunca más podría molestar a Kakashi por llegar tarde y leer pornografía en público, ella jamás podría tener la familia que siempre soñó. Un sollozo quiso apoderarse de su garganta mientras que las dudas comenzaban a consumir su mente, su vista estaba tan borrosa por las lagrimas que caían que tuvo que utilizar la mano que se encontraba sobre la cara del rubio para secar sus mejillas, llenando su propia cara de sangre, se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente mientras intentaba no derrumbarse, ella no podía hacerlo, no mientras Naruto todavía la necesitaba. Y casi como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos el Uzumaki comenzó a abrir los ojos suavemente y al ver finalmente los enormes orbes azules toda duda desapareció de su mente, los ojos de Naruto la observaron durante unos momentos antes que una sonrisa llena de sangre apareciera en su cara.

  
—Sakura-Chan— La voz del rubio sonó entrecortada y una horrible toz lo ataco luego de pronunciar su nombre.

  
—No intentes hablar— Ella suspiro con cariño mientras que se sentía cada vez más débil, podía notar como su vida poco a poco iba menguando, se sentía muy cansada y sabía que su final estaba cerca, la herida de Naruto aún era peligrosa para su vida, y ella maldijo el que le hubieran extraído al Kyubi, culpo a los dioses el hecho haberlo encontrado sola, si tan solo alguien más hubiera estado cerca, ella podría detenerse y dejarle a los médicos el resto, pero al estar tan lejos de la alianza era imposible que el rubio sobreviviera hasta que llegaran junto a otro médico, había perdido demasiada sangre y su cuerpo seguía trabajando únicamente gracias a su chakra.

  
Naruto la observaba atentamente mientras lo curaba, podía notar perfectamente los restos de lágrimas y sangre en su rostro y deseo fervientemente tener la fuerza necesaria para mover su mano y poder limpiarlas, se sentía culpable por haberla hecho sentir triste una vez más y no pudo evitar la necesidad de disculparse, sin embargo mientras abría la boca para decirlo ella sacudió la cabeza.

  
—Sé que no es tu culpa— Hubo un segundo de tensión entre ellos antes de que ella continuara hablando — De hecho creo que es culpa mía y quiero aceptar las consecuencias, jamás tendría que haberte pedido que devolvieras a Sasuke a casa, tendría que haber sabido que, una vez que él se fue, nunca volvería a ser el mismo— Y ella lo sabía perfectamente bien ahora, después de todo lo que había hecho no había vuelta atrás.

  
— Lo siento tanto Naruto— sus palabras salieron entrecortadas mientras que sus lágrimas caían libremente.

  
El rubio casi desesperadamente intento moverse, y Sakura lo ayudo a sentarse, la herida de su estómago le dolía como el infierno y cada vez que intentaba hablar sentía como su garganta se apretaba y un líquido pegajoso comenzaba a filtrarse de sus comisuras así que no pudo más que ver como Sakura se derrumbaba llorando lo más silenciosamente posible mientras que sus manos emanaban una gran cantidad de chakra de un verde brillante casi segador. Sin embargo una perturbación en sus sentidos llamo su atención y como pudo, intento captar de qué se trataba.

  
Sakura estaba curando la zona del hombro de Naruto completamente satisfecha de haber logrado cerrar la herida de su estómago, a pesar de que sabia que no le quedaba suficente fuerza para desarrollar su brazo completamente, de hecho podía notar como cada vez era más difícil mantenerse de rodillas, se sentía enferma y frágil, además de unas enormes náuseas y mareos que la dejaron completamente desorientada, su cuerpo se sentía reseco y casi podía verse marchitándose a cada segundo que pasaba, así que junto con un último esfuerzo termino de parar el sangrado y cayo contra el pecho del rubio casi inconsciente, ella sabía que esos podían ser sus últimos momentos con vida y quería ver los ojos de Naruto por una última vez, así que como pudo levanto su cabeza y mientras abría la boca sintió como si todo pasara en cámara lenta.

  
Naruto lo sintió unos momentos antes que pasara y como pudo empujo a Sakura hacia un lado cuanto el ruido similar a un millar de pájaros se escuchó, él vio atentamente como los enormes y expresivos ojos verdes se abrían con horror y un grito ahogado salía de su boca, no pudo entender lo que había dicho, lo único a lo que podía prestarle atención era al dolor punzante que sentía en su pecho, su boca se llenó de sangre y sintió cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a caer hacia el suelo, el dolor era excepcional, nunca en su vida había sentido algo así era horrible y lo único que quería era que termina ese sufrimiento y lo sabía, maldita sea si era consiente que esa era su muerte, finalmente había fallado en su propósito pero no estaba enojado, solo podía sentía como un completo vacío le invadía la mente y el frio desesperante recorría su cuerpo, con el ultimo de sus alientos lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar en dirección a Sakura, quien seguía mirándolo completamente aterrorizada y susurrar con una sonrisa sus últimas palabras:

  
—Te amo— Él nunca supo si ella lo escucho o si su confesión fue respondida porque inmediatamente todo se volvió negro, y su cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo.

  
Sakura aún no podía entender lo que había pasado, en un segundo se encontraba a punto de despedirse de Naruto y al otro estaba siendo empujada lejos, el ruido la golpeo tan rápido que fue imposible de procesar y mientras sus ojos veían toda la secuencia siguiente su mente se negó a creerlo, ella vio como una mano atravesaba el pecho de Naruto justo donde se encontraba su corazón, también noto como el rubio volvía la cabeza a su dirección y sin darse cuenta un grito salió de su garganta, unos momentos después el chico sonrió y susurro unas palabras, ella no lo escucho pero pudo leer sus labios y su mensaje la dejo completamente congelada, y mientras sentía como su propio cuerpo comenzaba a caer hacia adelante sus ojos se posaron en la persona detrás de Naruto. Lo último que vio antes que sus su conciencia la dejara por completo fue unas manos llenas de sangre y un par de ojos dispares, uno completamente negro carbón sin ningún tipo de emoción y el otro tan indiferente como el primero pero de un tono violeta, casi hipnótico.

  
Luego de eso todo fue negro.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, este es mi primer trabajo en esta plataforma pero ya había sido publicado en Fanfiction.net, antiguamente formaba parte de un reto pero lo hice varias modificaciones y este es el resultado final.  
> Espero que les halla gustado, creo sin lugar a duda que un final de este estilo hubiera sido mucho mas digno de lo que nos están mostrando en Boruto, pero me gustaría saber sus opiniones!


End file.
